A Night To Remember
by missmex100
Summary: What if instead of Marco, Toby Cavanaugh bought Spencer a drink one night and old feelings finally came back? After they put their problems aside for one night, will they regret it or will they finally admit their love for each other? Spoby, inspired by 7x04.


**I wish it was Toby with Spencer in 7x04 so that's why I wrote this. I don't know how many parts this story will have, but I will try to update soon. And I'm trying to update my other stories too! :) ;) Review please! :)**

„Oh, sorry, I didn't order this. I know. He did." Spencer turned around to see Toby Cavanaugh. He was standing five feet away from her, with his charming smile and wild hair.

„Hi, Spencer." he greeted her nicely as he took a seat beside her.

„Toby. Ah, I'm leaving." she said quickly gathering her things and getting up from her seat.

„Oh, I buy you a drink and all I get is _Ah, I'm leaving_?" he said grabbing her hand so she would sit back in her seat.

„Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I just... Thank you for the drink. I just should really get going soon." she apologized and thanked him for the drink, trying to leave the second time that night.

„Okay. Well, soon is soon. Not same as now, is it?" _damn, why does he have to be so smart? And hot._

„Um, yeah. Guess I could stay for a minute." she finally gave in. It wouldn't hurt anybody if they had a few drinks, would it?

„Good. Some extra olives for the lady please." he ordered more olives for her and she looked at him confused. How long had he been watching her? „What? I pay attention. So, um… Spencer. What were you doing tonight?" ah, he found a perfect night to ask her that.

„Burying a body." she said honestly, with no expression on her face.

He laughed thinking she was joking. Oh, she was dead serious.

„Uh... Well, I think I'm pretty finished, so... Check please. Thanks." she said, realizing it was late and she should probably go home.

„No, no, no. I got this." he said as she went through her purse to find her wallet.

„Come on. No, no, no. This one's on me. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea." she told him.

„What kind of wrong idea?" he asked and she looked at him as the bartender took the money out of her hand.

* * *

They ran into the elevator not getting their hands off of each other. He threw her purse on the floor and slid her jacket letting it fall to the floor. She pressed the button on the elevator and brought her hands to his cheeks. They passionately kissed as she unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants.

He took her hands and pinned them above her head. He placed his hand under her dress and she wrapped her leg around his waist. He kissed her neck as she moaned into his ear. Now he realized how much he missed kissing her and hearing her moans. He slowly caressed her thigh. She turned around and he kissed her shoulders. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

„Stop. Stop. Stop." she breathed.

Toby immediately stopped. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do.

„What is it?" he asked.

„Toby, this is wrong." Spencer said.

„I know, but... You want this, right?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

„Yeah, do you?"

„I do. Spence, I do." he was telling the truth.

„Toby, you're engaged to her." she whispered, not wanting to say Yvonne's name.

„And you're with Caleb." Toby pointed out.

„Well, he kissed Hanna." Spencer admitted, and Toby gave her a sad look.

„I'm sorry, Spence." he said honestly. „But you know that they're team Haleb, right?"

„What?" she asked, almost laughed.

„Come on, everybody knows they're endgame."

She was now full on laughing. „It's not a TV show. But it could be, though."

Now he was the one laughing. „Yeah. But, you've seen the way they look at each other."

„You're right. But even if Caleb's out, what about Yvonne?"

„Yvonne and I are not doing really well right now." he said.

* * *

„ _Hey, Yvonne! I'm home." he said as he entered the trailer._

„ _Finally. You've been gone the whole night, Toby!" Yvonne ranted._

„ _Sorry. I was working."he apologized._

„ _Yeah, you say that every night. Is this how it's gonna be from now on?"_

„ _Yvonne..."he started, but she cut him off._

„ _First you need to help Spencer, then you're gone for hours, you miss my mom's election party and go to Veronica Hastings' winner party, then Spencer comes here, then Emily interrupts our engagement party because she needs your help!"_

„ _Yvonne, they're my friends!" he defended them. The girls and the guys have always been there for him. Every fight they fought with 'A'. They went through a lot together._

„ _Are they? It's me or them, Tobias." why Tobias? He hated that name._

 _How could she ask him to choose between his friends, more importantly, between Spencer and her._

„ _Them." he blurted out. If she asked him to choose between things that were important to him, she didn't love him. Spencer would never ask him to choose. Never._

„ _What?" she gasped._

„ _Them!" he said, this time louder._

 _She took off her ring and threw it at him. „Fine, Cavanaugh. You made your decision." and then she left._

* * *

„I'm so sorry, Toby. It's all my fault." she felt so bad. She ruined his life. Again.

„It's not your fault, Spence." he said, and he meant it.

Spence. She loved when he called her that, and he loved to call her that.

„I ruined your life." she said. „Again." she looked away from him.

Toby gently took her face in his hands so she would look him in the eyes. „It's not your fault. She asked me to choose what's more important to me. So, I did."

They looked at each other and kissed slowly like it was their first kiss.

The elevator door opened. God, it seemed like forever. And as soon as it opened, the desire took over them. She jumped at him and he started kissing her.

They stumbled down the hallway and the opened the hotel room door, which took them like forever.

He laid her down on the bed and tore her dress apart. They kissed passionately as she took his shirt of. He stroked her hair taking in the sight of her body. She admired his six-pack. Nah, it was and eight-pack. No matter how wrong it was, there was no stopping tonight.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! What do you think? Review, review, review! Love you guys! :)  
**


End file.
